Respirar
by Rii-chan95
Summary: TRADUCCION! Songfic de los pensamientos de Eustace y Jill durante la Ultima Batalla-escrita por pendragon2601- Reviews por favor!


La canción es Breathe de Paramore.

**Disclaimer:** las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen y la canción tampoco. Son propiedad de CS Lewis y Hayley Williams y compañía. Además, esta historia es de pura y exclusiva autoría de **pendragon2601**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Respirar**

**_Subo, resbalo, caigo __  
__Buscando tus manos __  
__Pero estaba aquí solo __  
__Sudando tu sangre... _**

**_Si pudiera saber cómo __  
__Hacerte escuchar ahora __  
__Porque estoy muriendo por ti aquí__  
__Con mi amor eterno __  
__Y yo..._**

Jill se derrumbó detrás de la gran roca, escondiéndose de los calormenos mientras reducían cuerpos a través de la una vez hermosa Colina del Establo. De nada servía. Los narnianos estaban siendo sacrificados. Muchos caían sin vida manchando el suelo de sangre fría. Jill quería ver a Eustace más que nunca, sólo para estar segura de que estaba vivo, sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba sola. No quería estar sola, no para siempre. Se arrodilló y miró por encima de la roca en busca de su mejor amigo. No podía verlo entre toda la pelea. Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas al ver todas las muertes y la lucha inútil de los últimos narnianos que quedaban. Con un suspiro tembloroso sacó una flecha de un soldado muerto de Carlomen, murmurando una disculpa sincera mientras pedía ayuda a Aslan, y la acomodó en su arco antes de tirar hacia atrás y soltarla en el aire, dándole a un joven calormeno que estaba a punto de atacar a un pequeño fauno.

**_Respira por el amor de mañana __  
__Porque no hay esperanza para hoy __  
__Respira por el amor de mañana __  
__Porque tal vez haya otra manera __  
_**

**_Subo, resbalo, caigo __  
__Buscando tus manos __  
__Pero estaba aquí solo __  
__Sudando tu sangre..._**_  
_  
_Estamos completamente condenados_-pensó Eustace mientras reducía calormenos con la espada en la mano. La batalla estaba condenada. Todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. No podía luchar contra todos ellos. Él estaba luchando con uno solo a cada momento, así que ¿cómo en el mundo iba a derrotar a cien más? Sus pensamientos pronto se volvieron a su amiga Jill. ¿Estaba segura? ¿Estaba ya muerta? Eustace esperaba que si ese fuera el caso, iba a ver a Jill en el país de Aslan cuando estuviese listo para entrar. Si sus pensamientos estuvieran puestos en tiempos más felices... Él deseaba estar de vuelta en su casa con Jill a su lado en lugar de en el medio de esa batalla estúpida. Respiró hondo y continuó en la lucha deseando que los recuerdos felices del pasado distrajeran su mente de la sangre.

**_Si pudiera saber cómo __  
__Hacerte escuchar ahora __  
__Porque estoy muriendo aquí por ti __  
__Con mi amor eterno __  
__Y yo...__  
_**  
Tanto Jill como Eustace podían recordar la primera vez que entraron a Narnia juntos. Había sido la segunda vez para Eustace, pues había estado allí antes, con sus primos, los hermanos Pevensie, pero era la primera vez que estaba allí solo. Aslan los había convocado para rescatar a un príncipe que había sido secuestrado por la Dama de la Saya Verde, que en realidad era una bruja.

Príncipe Rilian, se llamaba y él era el hijo del rey Caspian X (que era un querido amigo de Eustace y sus primos). Su primera vez en Narnia había sido mucho más fácil que en esta ocasión. No tuvieron que pelear con nadie la última vez y no estaban involucrados en una batalla donde sus vidas estaban en juego.

Ambos respiraron hondo como si fuera el último aliento y luego corrieron a la lucha.

**_Respira por el amor de mañana _**  
**_Porque no hay esperanza para hoy _**  
**_Respira por el amor de mañana _**  
**_Porque tal vez haya otra manera_**

"Jill!" gritó Eustace desesperadamente en el campo de batalla. Jill alzó la vista hacia el sonido con el miedo en sus ojos; buscado frenéticamente a través de la masacre. _¡Allí! _Un cobarde calormeno sujetaba de su querido amigo y se lo estaba llevando hacia el maldito establo en la parte superior de la colina. Sin pensarlo un segundo, corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás de su amigo, pidiéndole a Aslan con cada fibra de su cuerpo que no fuera tarde. Eustace intentaba todo lo posible para escapar de férreo control del enemigo. Se sacudió, dio patadas, puñetazos pero nada parecía funcionar... Él estaba realmente condenado. Él iba a morir y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener su destino.

"Scrubb!" Jill gritó mientras corría. Estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, pero el calormeno ya había llegado al Establo. No había manera de que Jill pudiera rescatarlo a tiempo. Si existiera una forma de cambiar su destino... El chico rogó por la ayuda de Aslan. _¡Por favor, Aslan! ¡Oh, por favor ayúdame! Yo no quiero morir. ¡Por favor! __  
_  
Parecía como si Aslan no escuchara. Eustace comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría morir. ¿Dolería? ¿Dónde iría luego de morir? ¿Iba a terminar en el país de Aslan? Honestamente esperaba lo último. De esa manera, sería capaz de ver a Pole otra vez porque sin duda ella si acabaría allí. Ella era la chica más valiente y determinada que él había tenido el placer de conocer. Eustace respiró hondo y cerró los ojos justo cuando lo lanzaron a través de la puerta del Establo.

**_Respira por el amor de mañana __  
__Porque no hay esperanza para hoy __  
__Respira por el amor de mañana __  
__Porque tal vez haya otra manera _**_  
_

Jill y Eustace estaban junto a la puerta de entrada a las Tierras Sombrías con Aslan, Digory Kirke, (tía) Polly Plummer, así como tres de los cuatro hermanos Pevensie, que no podían dejar de lamentarse por los narnianos que estaban demasiado ciegos para ver la puerta y entrar. En particular, sentían lastima por los enanos que se quedaban quietos en círculo en el establo. Cada vez que Jill o Lucy trataban de hablarles simplemente se tapaban los oídos, como si no quisieran saber nada... ¡Y la puerta estaba justo detrás de ellos!

"Scrubb, ¿crees que nuestros padres sabrán que estamos muertos?" preguntó Jill de la nada, comenzando a caminar hacia el verdadero Cair Paravel en las nubes. Eustace se detuvo. No había pensado en sus padres. Si era totalmente honesto, no había tenido tiempo para extrañarlos.

"No sé Pole. Realmente no lo sé." Respondió el con sinceridad, mirándola a la cara. Esperaba oír un sollozo o ver una lágrima en su mejilla, pero nada pasó.

"Es una pena realmente."

"¿Qué quiere decir Pole?" le preguntó con una mueca curiosa en su rostro. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Hablo de los Enanos en el establo y otros narnianos que trataron de entrar a través de la puerta. Narnia no debería haber terminado así." dijo mientras se acercaban al glorioso castillo en las nubes.

"Bueno, ¿cómo crees que debería haber terminado?"

Jill se paró a pensar un momento, terminó por encogerse de hombros y comenzó a subir a las nubes. "No sé... simplemente no como lo hizo." Eustace se acercó y se detuvo junto a ella con una sonrisa. Una idea pícara entró en su cabeza.

"¡El último en llegar es un Meneo de la Marisma!" exclamó Eustace mientras corría hacia el cielo. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y alegría en su pecho, Jill se apresuró a correr detrás de su amigo, ya que podrían correr para siempre.

**_Subo, resbalo, caigo __  
__En tus manos vacías __  
__Pero yo estaba aquí solo __  
__Sudando tu sangre..._**

**_

* * *

_**Adoré este songfic... **pendragon2601, **su autora, pensaba que la cancion no se ajustaba a la historia, pues este es su primer songfic...

**Yo digo que esta perfecta!**

Y muchisimas gracias por dedicarmela, en serio...(ella me la dedico cuando supo que queria traducirla)

Por favor, reviews! Diganme si esta bien la traduccion o si encontraron algun error, es muy importante para mi... La historia original se llama **Breathe** y aqui esta su link:** .net/s/6589909/1/Breathe**

Una vez mas, gracias a **pendragon2601** por permitirme traducirla!


End file.
